8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Do'ben
Personality & Traits General Overview A young man with a sly grin, it is probably surprising to know that just a few months ago, Do'ben was an agent with the Tal Shiar. The Romulan is actually a very skilled computer hacker, capable of breaking into some of the most secure networks around, sometimes just by talking his way into it through unwitting enemy officers. While he's good at putting up an act, in truth, he is uncomfortable in social situations, has no real friends, and worries about his future constantly. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Intelligent and resourceful; memorization ability bordering on eidetic; skilled at social engineering and manipulation; independent and used to working alone. Weaknesses - Insubordinate and paranoid; despite his knack for manipulation, he is actually quite anti-social and awkward; little to no combat training; no training or knack for command. Ambitions Revenge on the Tal Shiar To live free and operate independently. Hobbies & Interests Computer coding, network infilitration, xenolinguistics, games of skill and chance Languages Fluent: Federation Standard, Klingon, Romulan, Ferengi Knowledgable: Reman, Vulcan, Cardassian, Betazoid Rudimentary: A small number of Gamma Quadrant species. Family Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Brother(s): Unknown Sister(s): Unknown Spouse: Unknown Biography Orphaned at an early age, Do'ben was raised in the Romulan Ward Academy, a glorified state orphanage used by the Tal Shiar to raise indoctrinated youth and scout for prodigies. Do'ben was one such prodigy and showed an amazing knack for computers, having gotten caught using the student computer console to hack into his teachers records and changing grades in exchange for favors and items at only 8 years old. He was put in the advanced doctrination program and spent the next 10 years endlessly learning programming, linguistics, encryption, network security, and protocols used by the majority of the Empire's enemies. By sheer luck, he was on his first training operation off-planet when the Hobus system went supernova. He was among the students who were immediately drafted into Tal Shiar service in an attempt to make up for the numbers lost in the disaster, and soon found himself running a variety of missions to remote locations. He usually operated independantly, sitting in a cloaked shuttle in orbit of a communications satellite as he hacked into it and planted or retrieved intelligence or malicious programs. This time gave him a glimpse into the lives of other species which, when coupled with his harsh treatment by his overseers and the rigid, fascist leadership he dealt with in the Tal Shiar, fanned the flames of insubordination. He was repeatedly chastised for speaking out of place, but was kept around for his skill, the idea drilled into his head that no other nation would take him. His last mission for the Tal Shiar required tracking down information on an experiment performed by the Cardassian Obsidian Order at the onset of the Dominion War. Surgically altered to look Cardassian, Do'ben convinced a former Order agent that he was his grandson and learned of a plan to hybridize Cardassians with Jem'hadar that was led by the recently deceased Gul Maket. Surprisingly, Gul Maket had put his only son in the program, and his son had since transferred to the Federation and become a captain. The Tal Shiar gave the order to capture Captain Maket and extract any information he could. After a several month long investgation that required posing as a Dosi wanting to sell the Cardassian captain information, he was able to orchestrate a trap. Unfortunately for Do'ben, Gul Maket had two sons, one of which had been removed from official records due to his death in the experiment and the captured one was useless. Do'ben's pride wounded, he found himself feeling remorse for his prisoner and apologized as he left, knowing the torture that awaited the Cardassian. For his mistake and for appearing soft for showing sympathy to the enemy, Do'ben's Tal Shiar handlers terminated his employment by attempting to assassinate him. Do'ben barely managed to escape and soon found himself wanted by the state as a traitor. On the run and really alone for the first time ever, Do'ben ultimately decided that the safest place for him would be the recently established Romulan Republic. He approached them asking for mercy, expecting to either be imprisoned or used as cannon fodder in a pitched battle against the Tal Shiar, but was surprised to learn of D'Tan's peace-loving ways. A young Sub-commander recruited him as a counter-intelligence agent to help stop the intrusion of the Tal Shiar on the newly found colony. He found a new home among the comparably relaxed rank and file of the Republic, but kept in mind his desire to strike back at his ex-employers and to help the man he captured if he could. While attempting to buy Federation passcodes while on leave in the Nimbus System, Do'ben encountered two Republic officers having issues with a pair of young Federation officers. Seeing the opportunity to make contact with the Federation, Do'ben got involved and ended up being recruited to help the two officers work with a Federation fleet known as the 8th Expeditionary Task Force. Service Record Tal Shiar Record - CLASSIFIED Romulan Republic - While details are classifed, Lt. Do'ben has shown amazing skill at breaking into Tal Shiar communications and computer systems on Mol'Rihan, using the access to find out plans and to plant misinformation. He has since been transferred to the Republic Survey Group 8 at the request of Commander Valenius. In the survey group, he has proven useful by negotiating with Orion merchants for access to a small fleet of scuttled or lost Romulan ships while disguised as an independant operator. Now that the group has made contact with their Federation partners, we have little doubt that his skills will be put to good use. Category:Federation Characters